Streamwood, Illinois
| footnotes = }} Streamwood is a village of Cook County, Illinois, United States. The population was 39,858 at the 2010 census. It is a suburb of Chicago. Streamwood is one of the three communities that make up the so-called "Tri Village" area, along with Bartlett and Hanover Park. Streamwood was first incorporated as a village on February 9, 1957. Retail and commerce A major retail sector has developed in recent years at the intersection of Illinois Route 59 and Illinois Route 19 called Sutton Park. In addition to the Sutton Park Shopping Center, stores and businesses in the area include Super Target, Pier 1 Imports, Marshall's, Justice-Just For Girls, Famous Footwear, Yankee Candle, Wendy's, Chili's, Panera Bread, Chase Bank, US Cellular, CVS Pharmacy, Nancy's Pizza, T Mobile, Bank of America, Steak 'n Shake, Pearle Vision, Starbucks Coffee, Hair Cuttery, UPS Store, Subway Sandwiches, GameStop, Jimmy John's, Taco Bell, Arby's, 5/3 Bank, and Great Clips. A red light camera was installed in June 2009 at Illinois Route 59 and Irving Park. Several signs have been posted warning drivers of its presence. Park district The village has an award-winning park district, with numerous recreation centers and parks. The newer subdivisions and neighborhoods tend to have more parks, but the village has done well with overall distribution. Park Place is a major recreation center, with an indoor waterpark, fitness center, daycare, gymnasium, running track, and meeting rooms. Rahlf's Woods, Dolphin Park, and Hoosier Grove are the villages premier baseball/softball parks, hosting numerous sporting events. Hoosier Grove is also home to many soccer fields, the Streamwood Heritage Museum, "The Barn" banquet center, volleyball courts, horseshoe pits, and a large playground. The new Sunnyhill Park opened in 2007 in the center of the new and upper-income neighborhoods on the far west side of the village. The park includes a skatepark, a disc golf course, three gazebos, two playgrounds, tennis courts, an interactive water/splash pad, and numerous sitting areas. Walking paths weave throughout the area.http://www.spdcares.com Geography Streamwood is located at (42.020627, -88.173409). According to the 2010 census, the village has a total area of , of which (or 99.62%) is land and (or 0.38%) is water. Demographics It is also known as "Streamhood". As of the census of 2010, there were 39,858 people, 13,034 households, and 9,945 families residing in the village. The population density was 5,096.9 people per square mile (1,963.4/km²). There were 13,629 housing units, at an average density of 1,742.8 per square mile (671.4/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 66.0% White, 4.5% African American, 0.9% Native American, 15.0% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 10.6% some other race, and 3.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 28.2% of the population. There were 13,034 households, out of which 41.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.7% were headed by married couples living together, 10.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.7% were non-families. 18.7% of all households were made up of individuals, and 4.6% were someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.04 and the average family size was 3.49. In the village the population was spread out with 26.3% under the age of 18, 8.0% from 18 to 24, 32.0% from 25 to 44, 25.6% from 45 to 64, and 8.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35.4 years. For every 100 females there were 98.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.9 males. For the period 2009-11, the estimated median annual income for a household in the village was $71,300, and the median income for a family was $80,608. Male full-time workers had a median income of $46,338 versus $39,956 for females. The per capita income for the village was $27,788. About 2.0% of families and 3.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.0% of those under age 18 and 13.3% of those age 65 or over. In 2011, 5,978 (15.0%) of Streamwood's residents were Asian, making it the Chicago suburb with the ninth highest percentage of Asians. From 2001 to 2011 the Asian population increased by 90%. A mosque opened in Streamwood in 2004.Selvam, Ashok. "Asian population booming in suburbs." Daily Herald (Arlington Heights, Illinois). March 6, 2011. Retrieved on June 19, 2013. "Streamwood: 15.0%" and "Streamwood also saw an increase in the number of Asian residents, up 90 percent to 5,978. Muslims began worshipping at a mosque there after workers finished construction in 2004." Disability Rights A new Streamwood resident, Andrew Straw, protested the lack of handicap accessible parking spots at seven Village businesses. His demand letters caused the Village to investigate, and every business parking lot was evaluated. The Chamber of Commerce's landlord put in handicap parking even though the Chamber itself denied that it needed handicap parking. Straw is the founder of the Disability Party and an Indiana disability civil rights attorney. Schools The village is primarily served by a unified school district, Elgin Area School District U46, the second largest school district in Illinois. U-46 provides educational services to nearly 40,000 students in area of approximately in Cook, DuPage and Kane Counties. A small subdivision east of Barrington Road is served by School District 54 (Kindergarten through Junior High) and Township District 211 (High school.) The village is also served by and falls entirely within the boundaries of the Elgin Community College District. *District U-46 *Township District 211 *District 54 *Elgin Community College District 509 (known commonly as ECC) The village is also one of the locations of Northwest Academy, a private therapeutic day school serving special education students from school districts within a radius. Parks and libraries The village is primarily served by the Poplar Creek Library District and the Streamwood Park District. Residents east of Barrington Road are served by the Schaumburg Township District Library and the Schaumburg Park District. Residents who live west of Rt. 59 are served by the Gail Borden Public Library District in Elgin. * Poplar Creek Public Library * Schaumburg Township District Library * Streamwood Park District * Schaumburg Park District * Gail Borden Library Churches Streamwood is home to nine Christian churches: * Faith Missionary Baptist Church * Immanuel United Church of Christ * Grace Bible Church * Grace Lutheran Church * Mercy Community Church * New Hope Community * St. John the Evangelist Catholic Church * The Church in Streamwood * Truelight Lutheran Church Streamwood Stride The Streamwood Stride is an endurance race. It is held in Streamwood on the second weekend of June. The 2010 Streamwood Stride was its 12th race, and included the 5k run/walk, the 10k run, kiddie races of 50m and 100m, the double derby (which is Streamwood Stride teamed up with Bartlett Blossom Run), and the fun run. Streamwood Cricket Club Streamwood Cricket Club is a cricket club with players mainly from Streamwood and Hanover Park. Streamwood Cricket Club was the 2009 champion of the American Cricket Conference. References External links *Village of Streamwood official website *Streamwood Chamber of Commerce Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Streamwood, Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:Villages in Cook County, Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1957